


Psycho Liam Smut

by zhildren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cannibalism, Other, Smut, Treehouse that they never got to, Wtf did I just write, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhildren/pseuds/zhildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So like basically it's 1am and I watch too many horror-psychotic movies and tv shows so i kind of just.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psycho Liam Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Warning. Dis some weird shit.

It's late at night and you're home alone bored out of your mind. You check your phone, Karina and Dafne are currently fighting while the rest of the gc encourage them to go on. You shove another slice of pizza in your mouth while watching The 100. Mya recommend it and you were bored so why not? Your phone goes off again and when you check it, it's just Merlin telling one of her stupid jokes. Sigh. It goes off again, 

"God damn it Mer-" you then realise it's Liam.

Daddy;): 'Cum 2 da treehouse ;) xx'  
You: On my way ;))) xx

"When will he ever learn how to spell?" You chuckle to yourself while walking outside. 

You stop dead in your tracks when you hear a deep, thick, British voice,  
"You won't be chuckling in a minute sweet cheeks."  
He says while slashing a knife through your bare flesh, marking an 'L'.

Your hands shake as you reach out to get your phone out your pocket but Liam quickly grabs it off of you. 

"Not so fast." He smiles but then his smile drops as soon as he pays attention to the phone.

”What the fuck is a Santa Chonce?"

"I-"

"Actually I don't want to know," He chuckles awkwardly "Anyway back to this psycho shit." 

He grabs a knife and rips your clothes off. He stares at your core and slowly travels down.

"Liam are you seriously about to eat my pussy when you just sliced my leg are you-"

"That's the thing, I'm going to literally eat your pussy." He grins and then he bites your clit with all his strength, tearing it apart.

You moan in pleasure, "Fuck baby, it looks so hot when you swallow my pubes."

He carries on eating, "Chewy. A bit like beef jerky, actually. But it's also tastes sweet, Dalia tasted sour." 

"Wait, she's real?"

"Her pussy seemed real to me, I shit it out the next day so It has to be." He shrugged. 

He finishes off by cutting your hymen and sucking on the blood as it poured out.

"Fuck. Li-Liamm. Ahhhh" You reached your climax.  
\--  
Liam had just left and you still had butterflies in your stomach from the previous events. You thought Liam was going to murder you but instead he just ate your pussy, literally. Your life is so amazing rn, clit-less, but amazing. You decided to tell the gc what happened  
You: well Liam just ate my pussy hbu  
Dalia: he did it to me first kys  
Mikayla: okay but noodles  
Merlin: KNOCK KNOCK  
Yas: NO  
Elle: NO  
Zarin: NO  
Mya: y'all are ugly I'm just going to go watch The 100  
Evelyn: *is dead*  
You throw your phone on the sofa and smile to yourself. Best. Night. Ever.  
THE END


End file.
